Menina dos Olhos
by Millady
Summary: Meu nome carrega uma maldição. De levar dor e o ódio a quem se aproximasse. E nunca compreendi o porquê. Precisava de respostas. Precisava de um carinho, um caminho, uma direção. E só havia um lugar onde eu poderia encontrá-los: Vila Oculta da Folha, no País do Fogo.


Disclamer: **Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto**. _Mas o enredo da história assim como Hotarubi são completamente meus._

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**A Viagem**

.

.

Meu nome carrega uma maldição. De levar dor e o ódio a quem se aproximasse. E nunca compreendi o porquê. Precisava de respostas. Precisava de um carinho, um caminho, uma direção. E só havia um lugar onde eu poderia encontrá-los: Vila Oculta da Folha, no País do Fogo.

Desde muito cedo eu aprendi que meu pai não era um homem dado a expressar suas emoções ou sentimentos. Nunca fui maltratada, mas tampouco acreditava ser verdadeiramente querida. E com certeza, algo que acontecera antes de eu nascer o fechara para qualquer pessoa. A frieza dele foi boa em certa medida: não virei uma menina mimada – e sendo filha única, isso com certeza poderia acontecer, como as outras herdeiras que conhecia. Mas nem mesmo todo afeto e mimo dos meus tios fizeram-me diferente disso que me tornei. Para os criados, uma boa senhorita, para tios, uma sobrinha carinhosa e para meu pai, uma criança obediente. Mas não se engane: de boba, eu nunca tive nada. Por isso, pela minha notória inteligência que a aventura da minha vida começou.

Vivo numa mansão em uma região tranqüila do País da Terra. Realmente, eu não sou uma pessoa desgostosa do meu destino, muito menos das coisas ruins que aconteceram, ou aconteçam. Resignação? Talvez. Mas resignação é uma palavra incompatível com a minha idade... Só tenho 12 anos! Respeito seria a palavra ideal. O bom de ser filha de um homem rico é que tive o que outras moças não teriam: acesso irrestrito a todas as disciplinas, inclusive história de guerras. Com isso, aprendi que houve uma guerra alguns anos antes de eu nascer, e que a Aliança formada entre as grandes nações a venceu. Claro que, sendo nós, civis, isso não importava muito. Quer dizer... Até certos incidentes começarem a acontecer. O primeiro deles não me disse muita coisa, mas o segundo...

O segundo deles foi há pouco mais de um ano, quando eu ouvi uma conversa de papai e meus tios no escritório. Algo sobre viagens comerciais e acordos financeiros – um dia, eu me interessaria por isso? –. E a à menção de um lugar meu pai gritou, atitude esta que eu nunca tinha visto, nem nas minhas piores estripulias. Parece que, entre eles, é um tabu dizer aquele nome ou tentar firmar relações de comércio com ele. Acredito que foi a pior discussão que tive deles em muitos anos. Sendo meu pai como é, raramente o vi fora de si.

Bem, neste momento, isso pouco importava. Algo nos olhos dele, enquanto discutia, fez algo acender dentro de mim. Curiosidade. Atiçada por um conjunto de informações que juntei, e foi o que teorizei como sendo a causa de sua frieza. Pelo que deduzi, meu pai foi um ninja muito famoso. Eu ouvi várias histórias lendárias nas ruas da vila, mas elas cessavam quando me aproximava, e fiquei com a impressão de que é porque não querem que eu saiba de nada disso. O que os aldeões não sabem é que meus tios me contam algumas coisas desde que descobriram eu levo jeito para o "trabalho". Eu saio com algum deles sempre que papai permite, e ele nunca soube o que eu fazia... Por eu ser considerada uma criança aos seus olhos, ele nem suspeitava de tal coisa...

Outros assuntos deveriam ocupar a cabeça de papai. Enquanto eu caminhava tranquilamente para a saída da Vila, após acenar alegremente para ele, perguntei-me se ele realmente viu meu aceno. Se o tivesse feito, minha tia já estaria atrás de mim, seguindo algo que ela mesma me ensinara a esconder. Sorri, pensando na possibilidade, imprimindo mais velocidade aos meus pés.

Minha bolsa de viagem era pequena, com poucas roupas – que se resumiam a um vestido preto, com detalhes brancos, uma calça comprida, dois tops e um quimono azul decorado – além de algum alimento e minha preciosa kunai¹, a única que eu tinha... E era surrupiada das coisas que meu pai não mais usava. Franzi a testa, lembrando-me de minha ousadia ao entrar no quarto dele, remexer em suas recordações, e reencontrá-la. E eu que pensava que era esta a única lembrança que ele tinha do seu passado... Ledo engano.

Minha viagem foi rápida, pois eu não queria parar em qualquer lugar, de modo que os dois dias passaram voando. O País do Fogo era diferente em muitos aspectos do meu, mas eu estava gostando do que via. Quando retornei à estrada principal, após atravessar a fronteira do País da Terra, mantive uma boa velocidade... Se o mapa que titio fez para mim estava correto, ao entardecer do segundo dia, eu estaria aos portões da Vila. Para isso, nem sequer o almoço eu tomei. Minha ansiedade estava exalando pelos poros.

Enquanto eu corria, e saltava de árvore em árvore, senti um cheiro diferente. Inspirei mais uma vez, e desci. Durante os anos em que estive exilada em minha própria casa, com poucas pessoas ao meu redor, aprendi a discernir a aura de cada uma, e assinalar todas que se diferenciassem delas. Logo, havia alguém bem próximo... E estava cozinhando algo, porque o cheiro era maravilhoso. Caminhei lentamente até uma clareira, onde uma jovem senhora estava sentada com o que parecia ser seu filho: um garotinho de uns dois anos de idade, muito rechonchudo.

Eu sorri. Com certeza, estava com sorte, e esta mulher me levaria aonde eu queria chegar. Fiz um barulho proposital, e aproximei-me, fazendo uma pequena reverência, antes cumprimentá-la e perguntar a direção da vila que eu procurava. E então, ela me olhou de volta, com um olhar divertido e curioso – e que olhos eram aqueles! -, antes de me responder, com a voz mais delicada que eu jamais tinha ouvido:

─ Olá, pequenina. ─ ela acenou para que eu me aproximasse. ─ É a direção correta... ─ e sorriu ─ Está indo para o exame de graduação dos ninjas?

E eu me perguntei o que seria aquilo. Porém a certeza com que ela me perguntou, fez-me responder da mesma forma.

─ Sim... ─ e imitei o sorriso dela. Sorrisos eram muito sagrados para mim. A falta deles transformou-me em uma pessoa que apreciava e idolatrava cada sorriso que me era oferecido.

Porém, esta informação do torneio poderia ser útil para entrar se as defesas de lá fossem tão complexas quanto às de outras vilas ocultas ─ detalhes que titio me passou. Ainda sorrindo, ela perguntou se eu queria acompanhá-la no pequeno almoço. Seu filho continuava dormindo, tranquilamente ao nosso lado. Era tão reconfortante. Pensei em minha mãe... Ou melhor, na lembrança vaga que tinha dela. Um traço de saudade e tristeza me bateu, por este pedaço do paraíso perdido tão cedo... Mas imediatamente passou. Meu passado não traria nada impactante que eu não pudesse alterar por mim mesma. É pelo passado de papai que eu viera.

─ Então, poderemos fazer o final do percurso juntas, senhorita...? ─ eu pisquei quando percebi que a mulher falava novamente comigo.

─ Hotarubi. ─ falei meu nome, enquanto ajudava-a apagando a fogueira.

─ Meu nome é Hinata. ─ e dizendo isso, ela pegou o menino no colo. ─ E este é o pequeno Jiraya-kun, meu filho.

─ É um prazer conhece-los, Hinata-sama.

Ao invés de irmos saltando pelas árvores, como fiz até chegar aqui, fomos andando. A companhia da senhora era calma e me senti em paz. Era como voltar para minha casa mesmo estando longe dela. Deixei um meio sorriso escapar, e continuei respondendo à conversa agradável até divisar, alguns metros à nossa frente, o que em meus sonhos era a resposta a muitas de minhas perguntas... a entrada da Vila.

─ Ela... existe mesmo... ─ consegui dizer.

A mulher de longos cabelos ao meu lado sorriu, corando um pouco, ao soltar a mão do garotinho que gritava de excitação, e corria com passinhos trôpegos para o portão.

─ Claro que existe, Hotarubi-chan². Seja bem-vinda à Vila Oculta da Folha.

Senti o ar faltar em meus pulmões por um tempo, ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração disparava, e eu sorri de volta para ela, como não sorria há muito tempo. Abaixei meu capuz, deixando que meus cabelos caíssem em volta dos meus braços, e ergui a cabeça.

─ Konoha²... ─ repeti o nome preciosamente, e Hinata não deixou este pequeno murmúrio passar despercebido. Ela ficou ao meu lado e timidamente, apoiou uma mão em meu ombro, enquanto nos aproximávamos dos portões.

Jirayia-kun já havia chegado a eles, lançando-se nos braços de um homem alto, com um rabo de cavalo nos cabelos, e vestido como Hinata: um macacão escuro e um colete verde. AO lado dele, uma bonita mulher de incríveis cabelos loiros sorria, acariciando a cabeça do Bebê, e acenando para nossa direção.

─ Seja bem-vinda, Hinata-sama! ─ sua voz era parecida com a de minha tia, porém, mais suave.

─ Obrigada pela recepção, Ino-san. ─ Hinata soltou meu ombro, e fez uma pequena reverência ao casal. Seu sorriso alargou-se, enquanto nos aproximávamos. ─ Parece-me que Jiraya-kun não pode se agüentar muito tempo sem o seu melhor amigo, né, Shikamaru-san?

Senti um frio na barriga, e mordi os lábios. Creio que só me senti desta forma a primeira vez que fui numa atividade comercial com meu tio escondido de papai, mas isso foi há mais de três anos. E se uma coisa sobre era verdadeira era que eu não tinha medo... Sacudi a cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção nas pessoas ao meu redor. Vi que o bebê agarrava-se ao homem, sorrindo e dizendo coisas pouco inteligíveis para mim.

─ É verdade, Hinata. Também sinto falta de passar tempo com ele, mas o Hokage não me deixa tempo para nada. ─ ele respondeu, enquanto sorria e foi acompanhado de uma risada das duas mulheres.

─ Eu também reclamo disso, Hinata-sama. O Hokage é muito egoísta no uso de meu marido! ─ e a risada foi maior.

Eu percebi o olhar que ambos dirigiam a mim desde que chegamos, mas eles esperaram os cumprimentos antes de perguntarem quem eu era pra Hinata-sama. A mulher loira me encarava de forma estranha, intensa, como se ela estivesse tentando se lembrar de onde me conhecia.

─ E quem é esta menina? ─ senti meus cabelos arrepiarem. Eu não era uma menina!

A mulher chamada Hinata apoiou novamente a mão em meu ombro apertando-o levemente, incentivando-me a falar, talvez. Eu a olhei e ela acenou afirmativamente a cabeça. E foi o que fiz, sem muita cerimônia.

─ Eu sou Uchiha Hotarubi, da Vila do Silte³, do País da Terra. Vim para o Exame Chuunin...

Eu parei de falar quando a loira, chamada Ino, deu um grito e cobriu a boca com as mãos, olhando-me, agora sim, como se eu fosse um fantasma. Hinata e Shikamaru olhavam-me com um pouco mais de atenção e menos espanto, mas percebi que eles seguravam o fôlego.

Olhei para Hinata-sama, e pus a mão sobre a dela, sorrindo um pouco constrangida.

─ Disse algo errado, Hinata-sama? ─ ela não me respondeu, mas senti o aperto aumentar.

Ino deixou as mãos caírem ao seu lado, enquanto Shikamaru gentilmente, observei, abraçava sua cintura. Ela abaixou-se até ficar com os olhos incrivelmente azuis da mesma altura que os meus, e fez uma pergunta engraçada, dado o que eu tinha acabado de falar.

─ Como disse que era o seu nome?

─ Uchiha Hotarubi.

O homem deu um suspiro enfadado, e olhou para Hinata-sama.

─ Que situação problemática... ─ ele me olhou de volta. ─ Posso perguntar o nome do seu pai, jovem?

Eu confesso que não estranhei a pessoa... no meio de tantos Uchihas, como deveriam haver ali, era fácil entender. Mas eu sempre tive a impressão de que papai era o único que havia saído... de qualquer forma... eu respondi. E foi aí que a boca dos três se abriu em espanto.

─ Meu pai é Uchiha Sasuke.

.

_N.A. - 1 e 2 - Eu vou manter algumas palavras na transliteração do japonês - tem algumas palavras que traduzidas, não tem a mesma emoção! Assim como as formas de tratamento (-kun, -chan,-sama,-dono)._

_3- Vila do Silte - Bem... Como a minha OC não vivia numa vila oculta, eu resolvi pesquisar nome de terras e pedras, e fiz minha própria vila original._

_Eu nunca me atrevi a escrever sobre pares canonizados de Naruto. E é o que vou tentar não fazer aqui, porque não os conheço totalmente. O que queria é me divertir um pouquinho, enquanto o as autoridades federais não resolvem bloquear o ffnet também!_


End file.
